


Part of a Pair

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 327: Wildlife. Spoilers for ‘The Doctor’s Wife’, and set sometime after Series 6.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Part of a Pair

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 327: Wildlife. Spoilers for ‘The Doctor’s Wife’, and set sometime after Series 6.

The Doctor finds himself companionless, but certainly not alone.

She might no longer be a woman with wild hair and even wilder mannerisms, who would kiss him in the same breath as cursing him, but he knows his TARDIS is still the same underneath. When he talks to her, she understands him, even if it’s in a very different way to how a human companion (or even he himself) understands words and concepts.

All she can do is hum at him, but that’s all right. It’s enough to remind him that he’s never alone as long as he has her.


End file.
